Barristan Selmy
3 4 5 |Erster Auftritt ="Lord Schnee" |Letzter Auftritt ="Die Söhne der Harpyie" "Töte den Jungen" |Erschienen in =25 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Titel =Ser Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde |Beiname =Barristan der Kühne |Status =Verstorben |Geboren = |Gestorben = , Meereen |Todesepisode ="Die Söhne der Harpyie" |Todesursache =Wurde im Kampf gegen die Söhne der Harpyie getötet. |Kultur =Andalen |Herkunft =Herbsthall, Sturmlande |Fraktion =Haus Selmy (durch Geburt) Königsgarde (durch Eid, vormals) Königinnengarde (unter Daenerys Targaryen) |Religion =Glaube an die Sieben |Dargestellt von =Ian McElhinney |Sprecher =Claus Brockmeyer |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Barristan Selmy) }} Barristan Selmy ist ein Nebencharakter der ersten, dritten, vierten und fünften Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Ian McElhinney verkörpert und tratt zum ersten Mal in "Lord Schnee", der dritten Episode der ersten Staffel auf. Ser Barristan Selmy ist ein Ritter, der fast 40 Jahre in der Königsgarde diente. Nach seiner Entlassung aus der Garde durch den kurz zuvor ernannten König Joffrey, begab sich Selmy über die Meerenge nach Astapor, um Daenerys Targaryen seine Treue zu schwören. In der Serie Biographie Barristan entstammt dem eher unbedeutenden Haus Selmy, einem kleinen Vasallen des Hauses Baratheon. Er gilt als äußerst ehrbarer und fähiger Krieger mit einem ausgezeichneten Ruf, der selbst in seinem hohen Alter seinesgleichen sucht. Er diente unter König Aerys II. Targaryen in der Königsgarde, der Elite-Leibgarde des Königs auf dem Eisernen Thron. In dieser Zeit kämpfte er im Krieg der Neunhellerkönige und beendete die Schwarzfeuerlinie mit dem Sieg im Zweikampf gegen den letzten Schwarzfeuer-Anwärter. Auch kämfte er später gegen die Bruderschaft vom Königswald und tötete einen der Anführer Simon Toyn. Der sechzehnjährige Jaime Lennister war während der Schlacht der Knappe von Barristan und bewundert ihn aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten. Nach dem Untergang der Herrschaft des Hauses Targaryen durch Roberts Rebellion wechselte Barristan die Seiten, was in Übereinstimmung mit dem Gelübden der Königsgarde geschah. Sowohl Robert Baratheon als auch Eddard Stark hatten großen Respekt vor ihm. Nach der Thronbesteigung durch Robert begnadigte dieser Barristan und ernannte ihn zum Lord Kommandant seiner Königsgarde wurde aber nicht, nach Tradition, in den Kleinen Rat berufen, wie es eigentlich üblich war. In der vorangegangenen Rebellion tötete er einige von Roberts Freunden, was dieser ihm auf diese Weise nachtrug. Dies war allerdings auch im Sinne Barristans, da dieser nicht viel für Politik übrig hatte. In der Graufreud-Rebellion eroberte Selmy die Insel Alt Wiek für König Robert. Staffel 1 thumb|300px|Jaime und Barristan reden über alte KriegsgeschichtenKönig Robert, Ser Barristan und Jaime tauschen Kriegsgeschichten im Roten Bergfried aus. Barristan erinnert sich an einen Soldaten aus Tyrosh, den ersten Mann, den er erschlug, dessen Name er aber nicht kannte. Er tötete ihn, indem er ihm eine Lanze ins Herz bohrte. Barristan und Jaime berichteten auch von ihren Erlebnissen im Kampf gegen die Bruderschaft vom Königswald, als Simon Toyn im Einzelkampf von Barristan besiegt wurde, während Jaime als Knappe von fünfzehn Jahren einen Gesetzlosen enthauptete. Später begleitet Ser Barristan den König zum Turnier, das zu Ehren von Lord Eddard Starks Ernennung zur Hand des Königs abgehalten wurde. Er hält die Totenwache für Ser Hugh aus dem Grünen Tal, der beim Turnier getötet wurde. Eddard befragt ihn zum Tod von Hugh und stellt dabei fest, dass es unverantwortlich war, einen solch unerfahrenen Ritter antreten zu lassen. Danach erzählt Eddard, dass sein Vater einst der Meinung war, dass Barristan der edelste Ritter in den Sieben Königslanden sei. Barristan erklärt daraufhin, dass es ein schweres Verbrechen des Irren Königs war, Eddards Vater hinzurichten und er war froh, dass sich sein Schwert nicht mit dem von Eddard bei der Schlacht am Trident kreuzte. thumb|300px|Barristan ist bei der verhängnisvollen Jagd dabeiAuf der Jagd im Königswald begleitet er den König gemeinsam mit dessen Knappen Lancel Lennister und Bruder Renly Baratheon. Robert spricht mit Barristan erneut über die glorreiche Vergangenheit, aber Renly wird wütend und wirft Robert vor, sich selbst zu belügen, ehe er fortgeht. Lancel füllte dem König sogleich den Wein nach und Barristan verfolgt die Ereignisse ohne einzugreifen. Robert wird schließlich schwer verletzt, als er einen wilden Eber verfolgt und erlegte. Barristan gibt sich selbst die Schuld, da er den König nicht beschützten konnte und er im Sterben lag, aber Eddard erklärt ihm später, dass niemand Robert vor sich selbst schützen konnte. Als der verwundete König zurück in die Hauptstadt gebracht wurde, hielt Barristan Wache vor dessen Gemächern. Mit Roberts Tod hält die Königsgarde geschlossen zu seinem vermeintlichen Erben und ältesten Sohn Joffrey Baratheon für den seine Mutter Königin Cersei die Macht ausübt. Barristan ist anwesend, als Joffrey die wichtigsten Persönlichkeiten des Hofes zu sich rufen lässt, um ihm die Treue zu schwören. Er ist fassungslos, als Cersei das Testament von Robert zerstört, das Eddard zum Regenten des Reiches erklärte, aber noch mehr, durch Eddards Behauptung, dass Joffrey keinen Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron habe. Bei dem darauffolgenden Machtkampf, befiehlt Eddard, dass Barristan nicht zu verletzten sei, wird aber von der Stadtwache verraten, seine Männer abgeschlachtet und er selbst gefangen genommen. thumb|300px|Barristan droht seinen ehemaligen Brüdern und JoffreySpäter überrascht Joffrey den Hof, indem er öffentlichen die Entlassung von Barristan aus der Königsgarde bekanntgibt, einer Position auf Lebenszeit, weil er angeblich zu alt und nicht im Stande sei, den vorherigen König zu beschützen. In Wirklichkeit hatte Cersei lediglich vor, den Palast von denjenigen zu säubern, die keine Anhänger der Lennisters waren. Barristan ist schockiert und empört, als Cersei verkündet, dass sein Amt an Jaime Lennister übergehen solle und prangert ihn öffentlich an, da er derjenige war, der seine Klinge mit dem Blut des Königs entweihte, den er geschworen hatte zu verteidigen. Seine Äußerungen erzürnen wiederum die Königin und Varys versucht die Situation zu entschärfen, indem er Barristan - als Zeichen der Anerkennung für seine Dienstjahre - Ländereien und Diener verspricht, was dieser sofort ablehnt. Er wolle keinen Platz zum Sterben, mit Menschen, die ihn dann begraben. Barristan reißt sich symbolisch den Mantel von der Rüstung und sagt "Ich bin ein Ritter, und als Ritter will ich sterben". Kleinfinger verspottet ihn als einen "nackten Ritter", woraufhin der Hofstaat in Gelächter ausbricht. Das Lachen stoppt abrupt, als Barristan wutentbrannt sein Schwert zieht. Obwohl ihm die verbliebenen fünf Mitglieder der Königsgarde zwischen ihn und Thron stehen, höhnt er, dass er jeden von ihnen mit Leichtigkeit töten könne, als würde er einen Kuchen schneiden. Niemand im Thronsaal wagt es, den aufgebrachten Barristan Einhalt zu gebieten, denn er ist trotz seines Alters ein legendärer und fähiger Ritter, den keiner herauszufordern wollte. Allerdings erkennt auch Barristan, dass durch die Anwesenheit von Janos Slynt und der Stadtwache ein Sieg unmöglich ist. Stattdessen wirft er sein Schwert zu Joffreys Füßen und verlangt von dem "Jungen", es einzuschmelzen und den anderen des Eisernen Throns hinzuzufügen, bevor er angewidert den Thronsaal verlässt. Jaime, der in Abwesenheit zu Barristans Nachfolger als Kommandant der Königsgarde ernannt wird, kann sein Amt nicht antreten, da er zu der Zeit in den Flusslanden kämpft und schließlich von den Truppen unter Robb Stark gefangen genommen wird. Der durch Barristans Entlassung freigewordene Platz in der Königsgarde wird durch Joffreys persönlichen Leibwächter Sandor Clegane ersetzt, dem ersten Mitglied, das kein Ritter ist. Staffel 3 thumb|300px|Barristan rettet Dany und schwört ihr die TreueSer Barristan Selmy taucht in Essos auf und rettet Daenerys Targaryen vor einem Mantikor, den ein kleines Mädchen auf Daenerys loslässt. Sie bedankt sich, aber erkennt nicht wer er ist, bis Ser Jorah Mormont sie darauf hinweist, dass er einer der größten Krieger sei, die die Sieben Königslanden je hervorbrachten. Ser Barristan entschuldigt sich bei Daenerys dafür, dass er ihren Vater nicht mit seinem Leben beschützt hat und schwört ihr die Treue. In Astapor machen sich Daenerys, Jorah und Barristan auf, zu einem Treffen mit einem der Guten Herren. Dabei müssen sie am Weg der Züchtigung entlang und Barristan erklärt Daenerys, dass die Sklaven dort gekreuzigt werden, als Warnung für andere Sklaven. Er fleht Daenerys an Astapor zu verlassen und nach Pentos oder Myr zu ziehen, wo sie ebenfalls Söldner anwerben könnte. Ser Jorah ist jedoch der Meinung, dass die Unbefleckten geeigneter sind, da sie nur Befehlen folgen und niemals Plündern oder Vergewaltigen. Barristan ist dagegen Sklavensoldaten zu kaufen und erinnert daran, dass Männer Rhaegar Targaryen, dem letzte Drachen, in die Schlacht gefolgt sind, weil sie an ihn glaubten und weil er der ehrenhafteste Mann war, dem Barristan je begegnet ist. Ser Jorah entgegnet, dass Rhaegar trotz alldem starb und Daenerys macht deutlich, dass ihr Bruder nicht der Letzte der Drachen ist. thumb|300px|Jorah und Barristan sind dagegen einen Drachen zu verkaufenSie treffen sich mit den Guten Herren, allen voran Kraznys mo Nakloz, und Daenerys verkündet, dass sie alle 8.000 Soldaten von Astapor kaufen will, auch die Jungen in Ausbildung. Ser Barristan und Ser Jorah sehen einander unbehaglich an. Zu ihrem Entsetzen bietet Daenerys einen ihrer Drachen im Tausch gegen die Unbefleckten an und Ser Barristan versucht sie vor den Augen der Sklavenhändler davon abzubringen. Nachdem Daenerys sich mit den Sklavenhändlern geeinigt hat und die Übersetzerin Missandei geschenkt bekommt, warnt sie Barristan und Jorah wütend davor, sie jemals wieder vor Fremden in Frage zustellen. Als Daenerys mit ihrem Drachen Drogon und den Dothraki auf die Unbefleckten trifft und den Handel abschließt, sieht Ser Barristan überrascht mit an, wie Daenerys Preisgibt, dass sie Valyrisch spricht und jede von Kraznys Beleidigungen verstanden hat und Drogon befiehlt Kraznys zu töten. Anschließend befiehlt sie den nun ihr treuen Unbefleckten alle Guten Herren und jeden mit einer Peitsche in der Hand zu töten und gemeinsam verlassen sie Astapor mit einer Armee, der Daenerys die Freiheit schenkt. thumb|300px|Jorah und Barristan unterhalten sich über RobertAuf dem Weg nach Yunkai unterhalten sich Ser Jorah und Ser Barristan über ihre Erlebnisse während der Graufreud-Rebellion und der Eroberung von Peik. Sie kommen auf Robert zu sprechen und Ser Barristan gibt zu, dass dieser zwar ein guter Mann war, dafür aber ein miserabler König und dass er sein Leben damit vertan hat miserablen Königen zu dienen. Barristan hofft noch einmal am Ende seines Lebens einem König mit Stolz dienen zu können. Später reden die beiden über Roberts Befehl Daenerys zu töten und Jorah will wissen, ob niemand im Kleinen Rat versucht hat ihn davon abzubringen. Dabei erfährt Jorah dass Barristan nie Teil des Kleinen Rates war, obwohl ihm dies als Lord Kommandant zugestanden hätte, da er zu viele von Roberts Freunden getötet hat und dem Irren König diente. Sie kommen auf ihre Pläne zu sprechen, nach Westeros mit Daenerys zurückzukehren und Barristan versucht Jorah zu überreden, fort zu bleiben, da sein Ruf in Westeros nicht Hilfreich für Daenerys Sache ist und er ihm nicht traut. Jorah weigert sich jedoch und weist ihn daraufhin, dass sie Beide dort als Abtrünnige gelten und er schon wesentlich länger an Daenerys Seite ist. thumb|300px|Gemeinsam stehen sie vor den Toren YunkaisVor den Toren von Yunkai erklärt Barristan Daenerys, dass dort Bettsklaven ausgebildet werden, und sie mit Leichtigkeit im Feld gewinnen können. Er ist Anwesend als Daenerys mit Razdal mo Eraz verhandelt und dieser ihr mit mächtigen Freunden droht. Daenerys trifft sich in Anwesenheit von Barristan mit den Hauptmännern der Zweitgeborenen und Barristan muss wütend mit Anhören, wie Mero sie Beleidigt. Nachdem die Zweitgeborenen ihr ihre Unterstützung verweigern, befiehlt Daenerys Barristan Mero als Ersten zu töten. Letztendlich wird Mero jedoch von Daario Naharis getötet und die Zweitgeborenen schließen sich Daenerys an. Daario lässt Jorah und Grauer Wurm heimlich in die Stadt. Barristan hatte darum gebeten mitkommen zu dürfen, muss aber letztendlich als Leibwache bei Daenerys bleiben, die ungeduldig auf den den siegreichen Ausgang wartet. Nach der Eroberung der Stadt bietet Daenerys allen Sklaven dort an ihr zu folgen. Ungeduldig wartet sie darauf, dass sich die Tore Yunkais öffnen und Tausende von Sklaven die Stadt verlassen. Daenerys sagt ihnen, dass sie ihre Freiheit selbstständig wählen können und die versammelte Menge fängt an Mhysa ''zu rufen. Die Sklaven drängen zu Daenerys zu kommen und die Unbefleckten stellen sich drohend auf. Auch Ser Barristan greift besorgt, wegen der drängenden Menge, zu seinem Schwert, doch Daenerys hält ihn ab und geht, ohne ihre Wächter, in die Menge der Sklaven und wird von ihnen emporgehoben und gehuldigt, was Ser Barristan bewundernd beobachtet. Staffel 4 Barristan Selmy begleitet Daenerys mit ihrer Armee auf dem Weg nach Meereen. Vor der Eroberung der Stadt bietet er sich ihr als Kämpfer gegen den Champion von Meereen an. Da Barristan jedoch der erfahrenste Kämpfer in ihrer Armee ist, will sie ihn nicht verlieren, sodass Daario Naharis den Kampf siegreich bestreitet. Nach der Eroberung der Stadt versucht Ser Barristan die Kreuzigung der überlebenden Meister der Stadt zu verhindern, indem er an die gütige Seite in Daenerys appelliert; doch sie bleibt unnachgiebig. Barristan plädiert dafür, nachdem die Nachricht vom Tode Joffreys eingetroffen ist, sofort nach Westeros aufzubrechen und Königsmund im Sturm zu nehmen. Doch Daenerys will in Meereen bleiben um das Herrschen zu lernen. Nach geraumer Zeit erhält Ser Barristan eine Nachricht aus Königsmund, die Ser Jorah als Spion für König Robert schwer belastet. Um der alten Zeiten willen informiert er zunächst Jorah darüber, um ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich vor Daenerys zu verantworten. Dies führt zur Verbannung Ser Jorahs aus dem Gefolge von Daenerys. Staffel 5 thumb|300px|Als Berater steht Barristan Daenerys zur Seite Weiterhin sitzt der Ritter im Rat seiner Königin und ist dabei, wenn sie Hof hält. Nachdem Daenerys in den ehemaligen Sklavenstädten die Sklaverei verboten hat und das Symbol der Harpyie niederriss, bildete sich die Gruppierung der Söhne der Harpyie, welche Daenerys stürzen wollen. Nachdem es Daario und Grauer Wurm gelungen ist, einen der Söhne der Harpyie zu verhaften, beraten sie darüber was mit ihm geschehen soll. Während der ehemalige Sklave Mossador darauf plädiert ihn als Exempel hinzurichten, überredet Ser Barristan Daenerys dem Gefangenen einen fairen Prozess zu gewähren. Massador handelt jedoch hinter Daenerys Rücken und ermordet den Sohn der Harpyie in seiner Zelle und wird daraufhin von der Königin schweren Herzens Öffentlich hingerichtet. Dadurch kommt es unter den ehemaligen Sklaven zum Aufstand und Ser Barristan muss die Königin vor der wütenden Menge retten. thumb|300px|Barristan wird in einem Hinterhalt getötetAls Daenerys nachdenklich von der großen Pyramide aus auf Meereen hinunterblickt, erzählt Ser Barristan ihr amüsiert eine Geschichte darüber, wie er ihren Bruder früher immer nach Flohloch begleitet hat, wo Rhaegar für die Menschen sang und Ser Barristan das Geld eingesammelt hat, welches sie entweder gespendet haben, oder sich davon betranken. Daenerys kannte diese Seite von ihrem Bruder nicht, da Viserys ihr immer nur erzählt hat, Rhaegar sei gut im töten gewesen. Ser Barristan berichtigt dieses Bild jedoch mit dem Hinweis, dass Rhaegar es hasste zu töten. Als Barristan später durch die Stadt marschiert, ertönen ein Zeichen, dass eine Truppe der Söhne der Harpie angegriffen hat. Barristan Selmy hilft einigen Unbefleckten, die in einem Hinterhalt angegriffen wurden, unter ihnen ist auch Grauer Wurm. Im Kampf wird Selmy schwer verletzt und stirbt an den Wunden. Trauernd steht Daenerys über seinem Leichnam und lässt Hizdahr zo Loraq verhaften, zusammen mit allen Anführern der großen Häuser von Meereen. Aus Rache verfüttert sie einen von ihnen an ihre Drachen Viserion und Rhaegal Auftritte Nebencharakter In den Büchern In der Saga ''Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Ser Barristan Selmy, bekannt als Barristan der Kühne, ein gefeierter Held und Ritter der Königsgarde, als diese noch als Einheit der besten Ritter des Reiches galt. Im Roman A Dance with Dragons werden vier Kapitel aus Barristans Perspektive erzählt. Charakter & Erscheinung Barristan ist einer der erfahrensten und angesehensten Ritter in den Sieben Königslanden. Er ist groß gewachsen und hat blaue Augen. Daenerys denkt, dass seine blauen Augen Trauer zeigten. Zu Beginn der Romanhandlung ist Barristan sechzig Jahre alt, hat weißes Haar und ein gealtertes Gesicht. Daenerys hält ihn für schön, zumindest für einen älteren Mann. Trotz fortgeschrittenen Alters zeugen seine Stärke und Anmut noch immer von dem Ruhm vergangener Tage. Während seiner Zeit in der Königsgarde trug er, wie alle Mitglieder, von dem Schuppenpanzer bis zum Schild das Weiß der Königsgarde. Vor seiner Entlassung war Barristan glatt rasiert, doch ließ er sich einen langen weißen Bart wachsen, als er Daenerys suchte. In Meereen erhielt Barristan, als Lord Kommandant ihrer Königinnengarde, eine neue Rüstung von Daenerys Targaryen geschenkt. Das Kettenhemd war vergoldet, filigran gearbeitet, mit Gliedern so geschmeidig wie gutes Leder. Die Platten waren so hart wie Eis und hell wie Neuschnee. An der Hüfte trägt er einen Dolch, an der anderen Seite sein Langschwert, welches an einem weißen Lederband mit goldenen Schnallen befestigt ist. Zuletzt trägt er einen langen weißen Mantel über den Schultern. Sein Helm hat einen schmalen Sehschlitz und ist verziert mit ansehnlichen Drachenflügel. Er legte den Helm jedoch ab, als es zur Auseinandersetzung mit Hizdahr zo Loraq kam. Barristan hob ihn sich für das nächste Turnier auf, sollten es ihm die Sieben erlauben. Biographie Barristan war der erstgeborene Sohn von Ser Lyonel Selmy, dem Ritter der Herbsthall. In seiner Jugend war er der Knappe von Lord Manfred Swann. Im alter von zehn Jahren legte Barristan die Rüstung eines geheimen Ritters an und wollte unerkannt am Turnier von Schwarzhafen teilnehmen. Prinz Duncan hatte Mitleid mit dem kleinen Ritter, weil andere lachten. Duncan kämpfte mit Barristan, als niemand sonst es tat und er war es auch, der Barristan seinen Beinamen verlieh. Er erhielt seinen Ritterschlag im Alter von sechzehn Jahren durch König Aegon V., nachdem er Prinz Duncan und Duncan den Großen, den Lord Kommandanten der Königsgarde, bei einem Turnier in Königsmund aus dem Sattel hob. Neben seiner überaus erfolgreichen Turnierkämpfen war Barristan ein ebenso fähiger Kämpfer auf dem Schlachtfeld und tötete Maelys den Monströsen in Zweikampf, während des Krieges der Neunhellerkönige. Er beendete damit die männliche Linie des Hauses Schwarzfeuer und schlug sich zuvor eine blutige Schneide durch die Goldene Kompanie, um sich ihm zu stellen. Im Alter von dreiundzwanzig wurde er in die Königsgarde erhoben und legte sein Gelübde zur Zeit von König Jaehaerys II vor Ser Gerold Hohenturm ab. Durch seinen Beitritt gab er den Familienbesitz auf, genauso wie eine Frau, die stattdessen mit seinem Vetter verheiratet wurde. Königsgarde Ser Barristan wird nach Robert Baratheons Tod von Joffrey Bratheon entlassen. Daraufhin plant er nach Daenerys Targaryen zu suchen, um ihr die Treue zu schwören und schließt sich dem ehemaligen Arenakämpfer Belwas dem Starken an. Als er Daenerys in Qarth findet, gibt er sich als Arstan Weißbart, einem Gesandten Illyrio Mopatis' aus. Er kann Daenerys vor einem Anschlag retten und schließt sich ihr an. Es gibt jedoch einige Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen ihm und Ser Jorah Mormont. Während Selmy gegen den Kauf der Unbefleckten ist, da in Westeros die Sklaverei seit Jahrtausenden verboten ist, will Jorah sie kaufen, damit Daenerys ein schlagkräftiges Heer bekommt. Barristan verdiente sich den Beinahmen der Kühne als er mit zehn Jahren an einem Turnier teilnahm. Er diente unter drei Königen und kämpfte am Trident an der Seite Rhaegar Targaryens. Als er am Trident schwer verwundet gefangen genommen wurde, nahm er Robert Baratheons Begnadigung an. Er ist der ehemalige Lord-Kommandant der Königsgarde, der Eliteeinheit des Eisernen Throns. Barristan diente in der Königsgarde ehrenhaft fast vierzig Jahre. Dann wurde er auf Befehl des Königs Joffrey Baratheon entlassen, kurz nachdem dieser an die Macht kam. Er wurde von Jaime Lennister ersetzt. Barristan ist das einzige Mitglied des Hauses Selmy, das im Dienste des Hauses Baratheon steht. Barristan Selmy wird trotz seines hohen Alters als extrem fähiger Krieger beschrieben, und er steht im Ruf, Ehre und ritterliches Verhalten als oberste Gebote zu achten. Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Barristan Selmy es:Barristan Selmy pl:Barristan Selmy ru:Барристан Селми zh:巴利斯坦·赛尔弥 Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Ritter Barristan Selmy Selmy, Barristan Kategorie:Charaktere (Sturmlande) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde